This invention relates to a storage system for personal care products used for dental hygiene and oral care.
The recent developments in the personal care area of dental hygiene and oral care have resulted in a proliferation of products used for these purposes. Included in this group of items are toothbrushes, toothpicks, gum massagers, dental floss, toothpaste pumps and tubes, mouth mirrors, mouthwash and gargle, dentures and partial plates, denture adhesive, denture rinse and rinse cup. Many of these products are used in the bathroom and most bathrooms do not have adequate storage facilities for these products. Thus, these products are frequently placed on bathroom sink vanity tops, water closet tank and other horizontal surfaces in the bathroom. This results in confusion and unsightly clutter in the bathroom.
An another objective of this invention is to provide a storage system for personal care products used for dental hygiene and oral care usable for travel. In this invention the storage system is waterproof, can easily be constructed of rustproof material, is break and scratch resistant and is leakproof. Thus, the storage system can easily go from bathroom vanity top to suitcase.